


The punisher's demon have twitter

by Culpeuslylcal



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad English, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/F, F/M, Frank is a Good Dad, Gay Male Character, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korean Characters, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, Twitter Fic, hispanic autor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culpeuslylcal/pseuds/Culpeuslylcal
Summary: Fox News✓ @FoxNewsWho is The Shadow? is related to The punisher? for more information click in the link of the article [link]......why you give me this stupid name @TheShadowYou're my daaad you're my dad oggie boogiee [picture of Frank cleaning his guns]Biederman✓ @Spiderman@TheShadow mistakes have been made
Relationships: Frank Castle & Original Male Character(s), Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. The kid

**Author's Note:**

> so i have this stupid idea and,,, well here we go

look at you now look at me @marya_  
yo Twitter,,sometin happens,,,,, I come out of my work really late, I have to walk in the dark streets and stuff and I was sHAKING

look ar you now look at me @marya_  
someone appears and try to rober me, I was so scare cause he have a knife and he touch my legs (I use a stupid skirt for work)

look at you now look at me @marya_  
the point is, that tHE PUNISHER APPEARS of nowhere and hit this man in the face,,, and I was scared cause,,, t h e p u n i s h e r

look at you now look at me @marya_  
and,,, from behind appears the shadow?? have u ever heard of them? I have,,, and I wasscared cause,,, yee I was really scared and shaking and crying

look at you now look at me @marya_  
and they are really friendly??,, like,,, they help me to calm down cause I was having a anxiety attack and stuff,,, and they were really really nice

look at you now look at me @marya_  
they help me to sit down, breathe and calm down,,, then the punisher came to us and ask to the shadow "the girl is ok?" and they respond "yeah, she have a panic attack but I think she's fine" and they voice were so smooth

look at you now look at me @marya_  
like,, the punisher voice were so soft like he tried to not scared me,,, and stuff,,, I calm down can u imagine me in the street red eyes, shaking with a vigilante and a man wanted for the whole country?? yee,,,

look at you now look at me @marya_  
they help me to go to my house,, the shadow tell me to eat something sweet to help the panic attack and go to sleep,,, and the punisher teaches me some move to defend myself if something like this happens again ,,

look at you now look at me @marya_  
I'm really grateful to them,,, they help me and I'm so happy they appears,,, the punisher call the shadows "child" and they act like they were family and were so cute and nice,,,he act like a dad and were so cute,,,

look at you now look at me @marya_  
I,,, for any reason one of them see this thread,,, I wanna say thanks you I really appreciate you advices and your help <3

look at you now look at me @marya_  
thank for all the concern people, I'm fine,, I tell my brother what happens and he come to live w me and he will take me to job and stuff <3

look at you now look at me @marya_  
this thread is viral,,, now the whole internet are talking about the punisher and the shadow relationship,,,shite

......

Fox News✓ @FoxNews  
Who is The Shadow? is related to The punisher? for more information click in the link of the article [link]

......

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
You're my daaad you're my dad oggie boogiee [picture of Frank cleaning his guns]

Biederman✓ @Spiderman   
@TheShadow mistakes have been made

......

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
so ppl have questions and I am bored so,,,,  
q&a ye,,,

si veo a tu mamá @imboredum  
@TheShadow soo,,, you are his child for real??

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
@imboredum maybe

taco taco @DanBestSon  
@TheShadow why "The shadow" as a vigilante name??

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
@DanBestSon y'all start to call me that way,,, I use to hate it ,, I don't like have a vigilante name but idk anymore

biderman✓ @Spiderman  
@TheShadow When will you stop being a big asshole??

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
@Spiderman come and say it to my face you arachnid bitch

biderman✓ @Spiderman  
@TheShadow same hour same place?

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
@Spiderman sure

biderman✓ @Spiderman  
@TheShadow <3

STRAM WALLS @Lxrrx.stxlxnsxn  
@TheShadow which are ur pronouns??

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
@Lxrrx.stxlxnsxn thanks for asking. Is he/him.

nirvana says @godisgay  
@TheShadow why you become a vigilante??

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
@godisgay all it started with my traumas and my sweet revenge on a son of a bitch. Then I start to hang out with spidey and the shit get real,,, now I'm a vigilante I guess?? (i love your @)

zimzalabim @wicca.queen  
@TheShadow are you a minor? I mean,, the punisher call you child and,,, well,,,

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
@wicca.queen I'm a collective hallucination

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
my lawyer tell me to stop answer question,, they are a coward bitch u can't stop me

biderman✓ @Spiderman

isend him a text and they respond " this is frank I take his phone away". he's grounded HAJHSJ

....

biderman✓ @Spiderman   
someone: *hurt @TheShadow*  
mr. castle punisher sir: so, you have chosen death

biderman✓ @Spiderman   
mr. castle punisher sir didn't kill that man,,, mr, daredevil sir was there and stop him

biderman✓ @Spiderman   
but the man is hurt,,, badly

I'm the devil @Daredevil  
he deserves it

i have guns @ThePunisher  
yes he fucking does.

biderman✓ @Spiderman   
@Daredevil @ThePunisher both of you have Twitter since wHEN?? who? how?

I'm the devil @Daredevil  
the kid makes me one.

I have guns @ThePunisher  
the kid.

biderman✓ @Spiderman   
@TheShadow you absolute madman you did it and didn't tell me

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
@Spiderman i forgot,,,

biderman✓ @Spiderman   
@TheShadow no excuses

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
i got stabbed

biderman✓ @spiderman   
your point is??

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
not all of us have a fUCKING metabolism like the fuckjng captain america

biderman✓ @Spiderman   
i only hear a bitch crying

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
i will go to your room in the night and stab you in the heart,, then you will cry

biderman✓ @Spiderman   
i'm a bad bitch u can't kill me


	2. knife to meet ya

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

a bitch try to hack my account to find who I am and where I live. i will not say who the bitch is.

i have guns @ThePunisher   
the bitch is @T.Stark

biderman @Spiderman   
@t.stark mr stark!! I tell you don't do that

iron man @t.stark  
I'm jared 19

I have guns @ThePunisher   
if you don't stop I will come to your tower and shoot you in the head

iron man @t.stark  
is that a threat?

I have guns @ThePunisher   
yes the fuck it is, leave my kid alone

I have guns @ThePunisher   
this goes to shield too, leave my kid alone

...

Stupid moments of the shadow captured in Camara by TheFirstKid

506.789 viewers

....

"this bitch is empty " throw someone from the window. “YEET!”

  
...

Shadow look directly into the camera.  
"There's an impostor between us " He press the red button in the wall, in the video it shows "EMERGENCY MEETING" while an alarming sound starts, like in Among us.

...

The video shows Daredevil and The Punisher screaming each other. Suddenly 12th street rag from SpongeBob is playing in the back, the camera turns and shows Shadow playing the song with an ukulele. The camera makes a zoom into his masked face, his eyes shows boredom.

  
...

The camera shows the roof then the corner and the big fall of the building. The camera turns to shadow who is next to it.

"in this life is kill or killing yourself"

He jumps from the building.

  
...

"have you ever watched a body burn to aches?" the masked shadow ask to spidey, the camera show the red vigilante reaction limited by his own mask.

"what the fuck *beeep*?"

  
...

"I will cut your dick and my dogs are going have a lunch with it"

...

"I'm gonna use you as a sacrifice to my dear lord Satan"

...

"You stabbed me? yeah you do, I'm gonna tell Frank and he's gonna use your own bones to break your body."

  
...

The shadow hit a man in the face, the he grabs him from the hair.   
"who's your daddy?"

  
...

*you can hear in the background The Punisher hitting someone and then a gunshot. the camera turns to The Shadow who have his mask a little up and shows his smile*  
"wanna go get some tacos?"

  
...

"you have never been pointed with a gun by your own psycho mother and it shows"

...

"have you ever eaten human meat? it tastes like chicken!"

"I swear to God I'm gonna lock you in the psychiatrist hospital" says frank in the background

...

Spidey is fighting against some people in some old fabric, it looks like it hard. The camera turns to shadow who's eating popcorn. "GO SPIDEY!"

...

"imagine that someone loves me" the camera make zoom to his eyes.

  
...

  
"you kiss your mom with that mouth? “the badguy ask.  
"joke on you, my mom fucking hates me. But I kiss yours last night on our date before I fuck her in your bedroom, son"

  
...

"Did you know Aztec use to make posole with real human meat? I wonder if still taste like chicken in the posole"

...

"my mission in life is restored the Soviet Union"

...

The Shadow is next to daredevil who is with his close arms. Dominique song playing in the background. They are in a chatolic house. The christ abode their head turns to down like satanic shit.

"I'm gonna burn myself in holy water " says the younger.

Daredevil nods.

...

"HEY YO, VIBE CHECK!" *shoots a badguy*

...

"the other day Daredevil tell me that I have to listen to my inner voice more, you know, like common sense and shit" he turns his masked face to the camera "the voice said I have to drinks my enemies’ blood"

...

The bad guy is talking in some foreign language, Shadow look at them and roll his eyes.

"sorry, I don't speak bitch language"

...

"Have you ever played Russian roulette?" he asks to the camera, the person behind say a little "no". From his jacket shows a revolver "You want to?”

...

Spidey take off his mask, the video censures his face, then turns to Shadow who have his mask up so you can see his mouth.

"BEYONCE?"

...

Jessica is fighting with some guys and the camera shows Shadow. "that's my mother figure"

...

Shadow is driving a car, The Soviet anthem is playing and very loud. The camera turns to spidey in the back and he have a hand in his heart while the anthem is getting louder and louder

...

"I'm gonna take your legs off and sell pictures of your feet’s in onlyfans"

...

shoots someone the video censures, he turns to the camera fake gasping. "oh god, who kill them?"

…

“if you guys are gonna shoot me at least finish the fucking job and kill me already!” shadow is in the floor, covering a shoot in his legs and cursing. “Stop fucking film me bitch! I’m gonna tell frank u are such a bitch, im gonna eat all the froot loops in the house and give you nothing!”

…

The camera shows Shadow and in front of him some mugger with a knife. The vigilante takes out his own knife and says “Knife to meet you”

..

The video shows spidey who is fithing, when he finish take down uncounsius the bad guy, the camera turns to shadow.

“Damn spidey, are you a knife? Because I want you inside of me”

The camera show Spidey who tuns his face to them, and them giggles a little.

“Mood”


	3. Frank a dad

The Punisher being Shadow's dad for 6 minutes straight By TheFirstKid

...

Shadow is fighting hand and hand with some guy, the camera turns and show Frank with a small smile and give a nod, he’s proud

...

Frank is carrying shadow.

“Don’t try to walk, your leg is hurt”

“It not that bad” the young one responded making uncomfortable noises because he’s being carried.

“You got stabbed”

“Your point is?”

…

“*beeep* come here and get a jacket!” Frank is sitting in some park, the camera next to him make zoom to the young vigilante (censuring his face) who is meters in front of them in the winter with snow around and not wearing a jacket, only some hoodie.” You’re gonna get a cold!”

“Fuck off!”

For some couple of seconds both Frank and the camera person stays silent. Then Frank stand up and walks over the younger vigilante. “Come here you little brat!”

The camera make zoom in the young one who screams running away of Frank, who reach him with no problem.

…

“What did you get for breakfast before you went to class?” frank ask while they are in some house, sitting watching a movie.

“a cigarette and some Coca-Cola” Frank tuns to the young one next to him in the couch, the person behind the camera start to laugh while the adult face is serous. “It’s a joke, Frank. I don’t eat breakfast today”

“How is that being better?” the camera makes zooms to the punisher concerned face while the laughs its lauder.

…

The videos shake since the person behind is laughing, they are in the back of a car while recording Frank Castle aka The Punisher aka a wanted vigilante, and The Shadow, singing Lay all your love on me by ABBA. Both make little dancing’s.

“Don’t go wasting your emotion, lay al your love on meeee!” Both sings louder, theirs voices cracks, and then both laughs.

…

The video show Shadow and Frank dancing together with “She´s not afraid” by 1D.

…

The video makes zoom into Shadow, who is sitting in a table while Frank is cleaning a wound in his knee. The mask of the young one is a little up so you can see his pouting.

“I tell you to don’t do it, but you did it anyways” Franks talks while cover the wound with a bandage. “You have to listen to me *beep* or you are gonna get hurt even worse”

The vigilante is pouting and cross his arms.

“Is not my fault” he says “I did not know that bitch will throw me so hard, like, is even that possible? Don’t respond I know it is, captain America is an old grandpa boomer and look in better health than you”

Both stays in silent.

“You wanna to watch some’ movie? I can bring you something to eat” Franks break the silent. Shadow nods.

“I want hot chocolate”

“k’ lil kid” the old one ruffles the kid head, and then go to the kitchen.

“What the fuck Amy, why are you recording? “the vigilante looks to the camera directly, then start to run towards, the person behind screams and giggles and run away.

...

“Can we keep her?” the video shows Frank and the vigilante, with his mask up of his nose. His holding a little kitten that make little meow’s. ”Look at her is so cute, come on old man”

“We are not gonna get animals in the hoause”

“But we have Amy!” the person behind make a little “Hey” of offence”Come on, she likes you” the vigilante put the kitten close to the old man. Frank watch the little animal, and take her in his big hands. He stay silent.

“He’s gonna keep it, 5 dollars” the vigilante whisper to the camera, then nods. Then Frank, after petting the kitten, take it back to the young one. The old man start walk out of the alley.

“What are you waiting for? Let get that devil some food”

Shadow whisper an “Fucking yes” and run to follow the man, the camera follows them and then curse.

“I have to paid him five dollars”

….

“Don´t make me the puppy eyes” Frank is some markey, the shadow´s face is censured but a text is put in his face “puppy eyes” can be read.”fucking shit. All right but you have to eat it slow”

The shadow runs, the person back the camera focus in Frna’s face and says “He always win you with the puppy eyes>”

“Yeah, he does” he turns to the camera and cover with his hand. “If you are going to record me you have to paid me”

“You sound like a whore”

“im cheaper”

…

Lets go lesbians @WomansRQueens

@WomansRQueens I need the name of the kitten, like,,,, she is so cute and beautiful,,,

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

@WomansRQueens her name is Lilith

Biderman @Spiderman

she is the queen of NY

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

yes she is

…

Biderman @Spiderman

Shadow: Im the demon the parents tell to their childrens before sleep, the nigmate that wake ups satan in his sleep, im the dark side of the human being…

Also him 5 second later: *Dancing and singing watermelon sugar with Lillith in his arms*

Why you give me this stupide name @TheShadow

Shutuuup

Threat people with kidness says harry god @You.r.so.golden

Mood

Cindy @moonmoon

Harry Styles makes the shadow soft,,,,

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

Daredevil’s favorite song of harry is golden,,,

Im the devil @Daredevil

Yes, it is

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

Fellas it is gay to love Harry Styles??

Biderman @Spiderman

No

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

Al right then now we all gay for harry fellas

Harry Styles @Harry_Styles

@TheShadow @Spiderman your vodka is gay.

…

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

i cant go to class without being call for the principal who thinks that I was fighting? I mean, ok I punch that bitch but he was harassing a girl the fuck stupid ass school hate u old white piece of shit called principal

Amy @Amy.bee

School????????

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

Shitshitshit I tweet in the wrong account fuckfuckfuck

Biderman @Spiderman

U are a dumb,,,,

Mithocondria @MithoMith

WHATHEFUCKKK??


	4. we protec punisher's demon squad

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

For legal reasons I must make this, because bitches can not understand the thing about secret identity.

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

Yes, im a minor I still go to school, stop fucking make a whole drama about it. To the government, come and kiss my ass, im not going under your control im not singing that stupid accords im a minor u dumb bitch. Hate you bitch. Leave me alone or Frank is gonna start go berserk mode and punish everyone

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

To the persons concerned about me being a minor and living with Frank, im gonna say this 1 time. Frank is the only good thing that happened to me in years. I used to live in the streets running away from the system.

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

He takes me under his care and, bitch, is the best shit it happened. He gives me a bed, food and a roof up to my head. I not scared anymore about the winter and die of hypothermia, i have food for anytime.

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

I fall in the system very young and I was a demon, I figth with everyone, I have a really bad record and people will not adopt me. A violent child? Nope. I run away from the hell I fall, and I don’t regret it

Why you give me this istupid name @TheShadow

Frank give me a second chance to live, he helps me to go school, I don’t have to fight for nothing, I’m happy and I feel safe. Do not come here and tell shit about him, is my dad and I love him so much.

I have guns @ThePunisher

Stay away from my child.

I’m the best child @TheFirstKid

Stay away from my brother, bitches

Im the devil @Daredevil

Don’t ever try coming from him.

Biderman @Spiderman

Hey! Don’t bother him, is my friend >:(

Shine boy @DannyShinyBoy

Try us bitch

Drunk n bitch @JessicaJones

Don’t u ever come close to him, shield, government, avengers, im watching u

Big man mmhmm @LukeBigMan

I will punch you away from this galaxy

Nurse of the stupids vigilantes @NurseSaveTheyAss

Don’t touch him, is baby

Dp @deadpool

Im gonna break my goal of not killing if someone try to do something

* * *

**_Three gay fellas and a lesbian_** group chat

mj: You are so dumb.

kimchi: ik

beter barker: r u ok seung?

kimchi: ye,,,

hacking ur ass: when r u coming to midtown ???

kimchi: idk ned,,, I don’t think im gonna fit there,,,im a dumb,, and y’all r smarter ass

beter barker: u r so fucking intelligent the fuck you talk about???

Kimchi: im scared ok??? Im gonna screw all

Hacking hack: u r gonna do it right Seung

Mj: yes loser, you’re gonna be ok

Beter barker: everything is gonna be finnneeee,,,,

* * *

bibimbap @koreanboiii

Im gonna start a new school,,, fuck,,,

Beter barker @peterparkour

I’m so happy u r coming to midtown

My friend are loosers @mjj

So now are three losers

Im sit in the chair @nedlees

you forgot flash

im fast nyooom @flashydash

ye u forgot me

cindy @moonmoon

who is @koreanboiii ?? they are coming to midtown???

Betty @BettyBoop

is peters boyfriend?

Bibimbap @koreanboiii

what-

my friend are losers @Mjj

they are gay for each other

beter @peeterparkour

mj pls stop

bibimbap @koreanboiii

fellas it is gay being gay for your homie?

Beter @peeterparkour

Omyfuckingthor Seung no-

Cindy @moonmoon

I like him

Im sit in the chair @Nedleeds

You said that because you don’t know him irl

Betty @bettyboop

We should be afraid?

Im sit in the chair @nedleeds

Ye

* * *

Bibimbap @koreanboiii

“who’s your daddy?”

Can u believe that not the weirdest shit someone asked me

Im fast nyooom @flashydash

@koreanboiii ok first I didn’t say daddy and second, you all were talkin abt him

Bibimbap @koranboiii

@flashydash wouldn’t like to know, weather boy?

* * *

Why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow

Everyone scared of frank being my old man and I’m here, thinking of that time he falls sleep watching maleficent dressed as princess aurora.

REBECCA @idontloveyou

Iconic

Salem @SatanIsMySugarDaddy

I want to know if he is pretty in aurora’s dress

I have guns @ThePunisher

@SatanIsMySugarDaddy I’m the prettiest fucking aurora u r ever gonna meet

I have guns @ThePunisher

Look those all men with fragile masculinity in this thread. Why r u mad cause my pussy pop severely and ur doesn’t?

Im the best child @TheFirstKid

@TheShadow I hate you so much since you taught him vines

A mistake @starkintern

Omyfuckinggod

* * *

why you give me this stupid name @TheShadow  
I clean my room, now the only trash here is me

spooderman @Spiderman  
big mood


End file.
